Enhanced Archery
The ability to possess great skill in the use of bow and arrow. Variation of Weapon Proficiency and Enhanced Marksmanship. Also Called * Enhanced Arrow Skill * Enhanced Bowmanship * Enhanced Crossbow Skill * Kyūjutsu (Art of Archery) * Superlative Archery Capabilities Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. They can reload weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. Applications * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Vision * Super Speed Combat Archery * Targeting Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Arrow Generation *Bow Construction *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship * Hunting Intuition *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Arrow-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Most users need both of their hands to use bow effectively. *User relies on arms and eyes, so Body Manipulation and Blindness Inducement can negate them. *User may have difficulty if fighting in the dark or in specific weather conditions such as rain or snow. *May be limited to distant range combat, which can be a problem in close quarters. *May become powerless if bow is lost or destroyed. *Can run out of ammo. Known Users Gallery File:Uryū_Ishida_Kojaku.jpg|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) is a traditionalist Quincy, using tremendously accurate and precise archery skills to fire Heilig Pfeil, which can kill Hollows instantly. File:Driscoll_Berci's_Heilig_Pfeil.png|Driscoll Berci (Bleach) firing his Heilig Pfeil from his gauntlets that easily pierced through a captain-level Shinigami. File:Galvano_Blast.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using Galvano Blast to fire a 5 gigajoule arrow of electricity that can incinerate her target. File:Bazz-B's_Crossbow.png|Bazz-B (Bleach) using his spiritual crossbow to fire a Heilig Pfeil, which possesses tremendous speed and force capable of tearing Kira's torso clean off. File:Arrow_of_Original_Sin.png|Cross Marian (D.Gray-Man) changing his Judgment auto-revolver into an energy bow and arrow, firing with great accuracy and destructive powers. File:Sagittarius's_Archery_Skills.png|Sagittarius (Fairy Tail) is a master archer, able to aim for even the smallest gaps in armor joints and fire more than one arrow per shot. HWL_Linkle_Crossbow_Artwork.png|Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends) is an excellent archer with dual crossbows. File:Kikyo's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kikyō (InuYasha) was known for her mastery in archery, and combined with her spiritual powers, only the strongest demons could stand a chance against her Sacred Arrow. File:Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) eventually lived up as Kikyō's reincarnation, increasing in accuracy in firing her Sacred Arrow via experience. File:Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) may be a flightless angel, be he is very specialized in using the bow. File:Spider_War_Bow_Terrible_Split.png|Kidōmaru (Naruto) using Spider War Bow: Terrible Split to fire a deadly arrow of immense destructive power with tremendous accuracy and precision. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) launching chakra arrows via his Susanoo, which possesses deadly speed and force, and combined with his Sharingan, is very accurate. File:Link_Bow.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) has displayed great proficiency and accuracy with the bow and arrow, as well as using fire, ice, and light magic to increase the damage of his arrows. File:Link's_Crossbow.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) shows great efficiency handling a crossbow, rapid firing with great accuracy and range. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) possesses tremendous mastery in archery, and combined with her status as Sage of Time and Princess of Hyrule, is a deadly opponent with the Light Arrows. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) is very proficient with her Kōkarin, a bow that fires energy arrows, with great accuracy skills. KRDr-Mashinchaserbat.png|Mashin Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) Aiolos_meikai.jpg|Sagittarius Aiolos (Saint Seiya) uses the Sagittarius' Golden Bow and Arrow Power_Bow.jpg|Kim Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) pointing his Power Bow upwards Sagittarius H.png|Sagittarius (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of bow and sagittarius. Archer_H.png|Archer (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsuruhime H.png|Tsuruhime (Valkyrie Crusade) Failnaught H.png|Failnaught (Valkyrie Crusade) M&SRioSticks.png|Sticks the Badger (Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) Applejack_aiming_EG3.png|Applejack's human counterpart (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Sour_Sweet_firing_three_arrows_EG3.png|Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers